2014 Grammy Awards
The 3rd Annual Grammy Awards will be held on January 26, 2014. The nominations were announced on December 11, 2013. The eligibility period for the 3rd Annual Grammy Awards is October 1, 2012 to September 30, 2013.The Music Biz: 2014 Grammy Awards - Submissions The 2014 edition of the Grammy awards, hosted by LL Cool J and co-hosted by the Woodstock 1999 survivors. Award category changes The total number of categories for the 3rd Annual Grammy Awards will rise from 25 to 28, introducing the Best Traditional R&B Performance, Best Urban Contemporary Album and Best Music Video categories. The Best Hard Rock/Metal Performance has been renamed Best Metal Performance. Performers Awards The nominees for the 2014 Grammy Awards were announced on December 10, 2013.. Serena received most nominations with eight, bringing her career total to 10. Usually artists who chalk up many nominations also dominate the "Big Four" categories (Record of the Year, Album of the Year, Song of the Year and Best New Artist), but that's not the case with Serena. Serena is the only artist to achieve at least eight nominations in one year. Radioactive received seven nominations alone during the 2012 Grammy Awards, while Andrew Miller received the most nominations of all the nominated artists during the 2013 Grammy Awards, with six nominations. In addition, Galaxy Starship received seven nominations this year (tying for second-most nominations in one year, with Radioactive), country singer Matthew Nichols received six nominations, and Leaders of the Misled, Marvin V, Nate Nash, and Jake Sutherland all received five nominations each. The winners and nominees per category are: General ;Record of the Year * "Beneath Your Beautiful" – Adam Alexander featuring Katie Davis * "Here We Go" – Galaxy Starship * "Use Me" - Marvin V * "Know My Name" - Nate Nash * "End of Time" – Serena * "Don't Hold Your Breath" - Anna Thomas ;Album of the Year * Evolution – Serena * A Molder of Consensus – Leaders of the Misled * Through the Looking Glass – Nate Nash * This Town – Matthew Nichols * Everybody's Girl – Anna Thomas ;Song of the Year * "Beneath Your Beautiful" ** Adam Alexander, Katie Davis and Mike Posner, songwriters (Adam Alexander featuring Katie Davis) * "Here We Go" ** Hannah Hooper, Christian Zucconi, songwriters (Galaxy Starship) * "Still Wish You Had Me" ** Carlton Judd, songwriter (Carlton Judd) * "Not Over You" ** Matthew Nichols, songwriter (Matthew Nichols) * "I Miss You" ** Serena Knowles, Frank Ocean, Shea Taylor, songwriters (Serena) ;Best New Artist * Musiq * Galaxy Starship * Angel Garza * Julianne Houser * Josh Nixon Pop ;Best Pop Solo Performance * "Don't Hold Your Breath" – Anna Thomas * "Rock Your Body" – Angel Garza * "Tightrope" – Julianne Houser * "Know My Name" – Nate Nash * "Sorry Adam" – Rachel Simpson ;Best Pop Duo/Group Performance * "Beneath Your Beautiful" – Adam Alexander featuring Katie Davis * "Going Down" – Leaders of the Misled featuring Travis Webby * "White Lies" – Rhythmix * "Pass Out" – Jake Sutherland featuring Lady Dee * "Stole My Heart" – Trench Five ;Best Pop Vocal Album * Through the Looking Glass – Nate Nash * Endothermia – Angel Garza * Renegade – Lady Dee * Everybody's Girl – Anna Thomas * Disconnected – Trench Five Dance/Electronica ;Best Dance Recording * "Antidote" – Heather Fairbanks featuring James Bradford ** James Bradford, producer; James Bradford, mixer * "Hollywood Lights" – James Bradford ** James Bradford, producer; James Bradford, mixers * "Sweat" – DJ Danko featuring Will Adams ** DJ Danko, producer; DJ Danko, mixer * "Celestial" – DJ-O ** Devin Osmond, producer; Devin Osmond, mixer * "I Need Your Love" – Angelica Jones featuring Symphonia ** Jon Adlercreutz, producer; Jon Adlercreutz, mixer ;Best Dance/Electronica Album * Made of Glass – James Bradford * Call My Name – Alyssa * Revolver – DJ Danko * Leave the World Behind – Heather Fairbanks * Language Barriers – Patricia Velásquez Rock ;Best Rock Performance * "Here We Go" – Galaxy Starship * "Gods & Monsters" – Laina Bell * "Hopeless Wanderer" – Cameron Cade * "I'll Be Gone" - Hybrid Theory * "Follow Me" – Leaders of the Misled ;Best Metal Performance * "Fighter" – AMP * "Black" – Famous Mission Statements * "Adrenalize" – My Bloody Valentine * "Eyes Open Wide" – Ninurta * "Flight or Fight" – Thorn ;Best Rock Song * "Here We Go" ** Hannah Hooper, Christian Zucconi, songwriters (Galaxy Starship) * "Free" ** Jay Shaw, William Shea, songwriters (A High Low) * "Gods & Monsters" ** Laina Bell, Tim Larcombe, songwriters (Laina Bell) * "This Gift" ** Glen Hansard, songwriter (Glen Hansard) * "Follow Me" ** Brandon Bixby, songwriter (Leaders of the Misled) ;Best Rock Album * A Molder of Consensus – Leaders of the Misled * Imagination – Fahrenheit 451 * Above the Waves – Radioactive * Decode – The Reckless * Hell's Gates Are Open – Third Strike Alternative ;Best Alternative Music Album * Galaxy Starship – Galaxy Starship * Loita – Laina Bell * 100 Weeks – Fat Cats * Masterpiece – Glen Hansard * Logarithms – Lost Travelers R&B ;Best R&B Performance * "Use Me" – Marvin V * "Stop Dragging Me Around" – Jackson Price * "Mine" – Musiq * "I Miss You" – Serena * "All Back" – Jake Sutherland ;Best Traditional R&B Performance * "Make a Baby" – Billie Jones * "My Surrender" – Hilarie * "Refill" – Elle Hudson * "Feel Good" – Marvin V * "Still In Love (Kissing You)" – Serena ;Best R&B Song * "I Miss You" ** Serena Knowles, Frank Ocean, Shea Taylor, songwriters (Serena) * "Make a Baby" ** Billie Jones, songwriter (Billie Jones) * "Mine" ** Frank and Mandi, songwriters (Musiq) * "Stop Dragging Me Around" ** Jackson Price, songwriter (Jackson Price) * "All Back" ** Jake Sutherland, Nasri Atweh, Adam Messinger, & Sevyn Streeter, songwriters (Jake Sutherland) ;Best Urban Contemporary Album * Evolution – Serena * The Strongest Form – Jackson Price * Dreamworld – Marvin V * Touch – Musiq * Chapter II – Jake Sutherland ;Best R&B Album * Club Paradise – Marvin V * Woman in Charge – DeRinna Davis * #3 – Marsha Foxx * Desperate Love – Elle Hudson * Billie – Billie Jones Rap ;Best Rap Performance * "Still Wish You Had Me" – Carlton Judd * "No Matter What" – Mafia Boyz * "Muthaf**ka Up" – Papa Joe featuring Nicki Lee * "Champion" – Sasha Fierce featuring Mr. Whiz & Young Trev * "Ace In the Hole" – Sheki ;Best Rap/Sung Collaboration * "Echo" – Papa Joe featuring Samantha Marquez & Slim Shady * "No Faith In Brooklyn" – Hoodie Allen featuring Jay Richard * "Where My Females At?" – DeRinna Davis featuring Nicki Lee * "Motivation" – Monica featuring Young Trev * "Earthquake" – Angie Parker featuring Yonas ;Best Rap Song * "Still Wish You Had Me" ** Carlton Judd, songwriter (Carlton Judd) * "No Faith In Brooklyn" ** Steven Markowitz, RJ Ferguson, songwriters (Hoodie Allen featuring Jay Richard) * "No Matter What" ** Clifford Harris, Jr., Nathaniel Hills, songwriters (Mafia Boyz) * "King of the Game" ** Azriel Kravitz, Noah "40" Shebib, songwriters (Mr. Whiz) * "Ace In the Hole" ** Sheki, songwriter (Sheki) ;Best Rap Album * Guns & Roses – Papa Joe * The Clique – The Clique * Graffiti – Lil Fry * No Matter What – Mafia Boyz * Claim to Fame – Mr. Whiz Country ;Best Country Solo Performance * "Love Ain't Supposed to Go Like This" – Kymbyrly Creek * "Sooner or Later" – Jennifer Andrews * "In This Moment" – Shawn Davies * "Sunny Side Up" – Kassidy Manning * "Not Over You" – Matthew Nichols ;Best Country Duo/Group Performance * "Rock Those Rafters" – Wild Bergamot * "You Remind Me" – Amy Hill featuring Matthew Nichols * "Good Ol' Days" – Mockingjays * "Live For Tonight" – Radioactive featuring Belle Meade * "Breathe" – Rachel Taylor featuring Crystal Scott ;Best Country Song * "Not Over You" ** Matthew Nichols, songwriter (Matthew Nichols) * "In This Moment" ** Shawn Davies, songwriter (Shawn Davies) * "Tears In a Bottle" ** Mimi Kellie, songwriter (The Kellies) * "Don't Let Me Be Lonely" ** Sarah Buxton, Rodney Clawson, & Chris Tompkins, songwriters (Southern Comfort) * "Dark Blue Tennessee" ** Rachel Taylor, songwriter (Rachel Taylor) ;Best Country Album * This Town – Matthew Nichols * Never Too Late – Kyle Carter * Josh Nixon – Josh Nixon * Breathe – Rachel Taylor * Home On the Range – Wild Bergamot Music Video ;Best Music Video *'"End of Time" – Serena' **'Serena Knowles, Ed Burke, Anthony Green, video directors; Serena Knowles, video producer' *"Gods & Monsters" – Laina Bell **Anthony Mandler, video director; Anthony Mandler, video producer *"Here We Go" – Galaxy Starship **Grady Hall, video director; Buddy Enright, video producer *"Know My Name – Nate Nash **Unknown, video director; Unknown, video producer *"Don't Hold Your Breath" – Anna Thomas **Rich Lee, video director; Rich Lee, video producer References External links *